


The Wild Hunt

by Zaypay



Series: Side Quests [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halloween, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild Hunt, i promise no one dies, it just seems like they do but they’re ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaypay/pseuds/Zaypay
Summary: Blood moons in Hyrule Field should be avoided at all costORA Zelda Halloween story
Series: Side Quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Linked Universe by jojo56830 on tumblr. Check them out here!  
> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

The group were transported to the middle of Wild’s Hyrule Field, and immediately cursed the goddess for their terribly luck. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful hues of orange and red, which might’ve been ominous if they weren’t so caught up in deciding where to go.

“I think Kakariko might be our best bet,” Wild said, pointing to the map on his Sheikah Slate. “It’s a little ways away, but they’ll definitely have reports on monsters with black blood.” Time nodded in agreement.

“We’ll travel in the morning. For now, we need to find some shelter. Do you know anywhere, Wild?” He thought for a moment, his eyes flicking from place to place on his map, before settling on a location.

“Castle Town. There’s some homes still intact, and it should be relatively clear of monsters. It’s about an hour walk from where we are.”

Legend groaned loudly. “Whatever, let’s just go! The longer we spend out here, the less sleep we’ll get.”

They travelled in relative silence, only speaking whenever necessary so as not to alert any lingering monsters. Wild claimed his Hyrule was safe, but large numbers of monsters still remained even after the Calamity. One man couldn’t destroy them all, after all.

“What’s that?” Four asked after 40 minutes of walking. Wind spotted what his friend was talking about.

“Hey Wild! Come check this out,” he called, and Wild promptly jogged over to the two at the front of the group. “It’s like some sort of pink ash.” Wild stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in terror as he looked at the growing number of pink and black particles.

“Cub, what’s wrong?” Twilight asked, his concern quickly growing. Warriors moved in closer to the group, keeping them tight, while Time’s fingers twitched to his sword.

“Fuck,” Wild whispered. He met their eyes and cleared his throat. “It’s a blood moon.”

Twilight sighed. “That’s alright, we can deal with that. Let’s just get to-“

“No,” Wild interrupted, his breath quickening. “Not just any blood moon. Tonight’s the Wild Hunt.”

Legend raised an eyebrow in question. “The hell is that?”

“It’s-“ Wild began, but his explanation was cut short by the piercing sound of howls. All the heroes turned their attention to the distance, where a huge, billowing cloud of darkness rushed toward them. They realized it wasn’t a cloud, but an enormous group of monsters and demons and the souls of the damned. And it was rushing toward them at an alarming rate.

“RUN!” Wild bellowed, and the others quickly followed. They sprinted full speed in the direction of Castle Town.

“Wait!” Sky panted, lagging behind. He tripped on his feet and fell flat on his stomach. The Chosen Hero could barely hear the distant cries of his companions as he turned his attention to the oncoming storm of horror. The faces of the beings of evil swirled, blending together as one, monstrous being with thousands of hollow eyes. It screeched, and Sky remained frozen in place, the only thing moving on his body being the tears rolling down his cheeks. He prayed to the goddess to save him, and he was quickly consumed by the darkness.

“SKY!” Twilight yelled, trying to stop, but being continually moved forward by the harsh pulling of Wild.

They came upon a small patch of ruins and trees, with tall, overgrown grass that nearly reached Four’s head.

“Hide in the ruins, trees, grass, anywhere you won’t be seen and don’t move or speak!” Wild commanded. “If it sees or hears you, it will consume you.”

Time dragged Four to one of the more intact ruins, while Warriors took Wind and ran into the patch of surrounding trees. Wild and Twilight hid among the grass, keeping low to the floor.

“Fuck that,” Legend said, grabbing Hyrule’s hand and sprinting full speed to Castle Town. Time scowled as he watched the veteran hero leave, but still prayed for their survival.

They waited with baited breath as they heard the sound of hooves beating against the air, the Wild Hunt gaining more and more ground on their unearthly ride in the night. Time kept Four close against his chest, keeping a hand over the smith’s mouth to muffle his breathing while biting his own lip. He watched as the phantom riders rode over the spot where Wild and Twilight were hiding, leaving them untouched. Time exhaled silently and kept his eyes on the monster.

It was turning to leave when a branch snapped in the small surrounding wood. It changed its path and rode straight for the source, which gave a bloodcurdling chorus of screams as it was swept away. Four struggled against Time’s grasp, but the older man held tight, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he thought of Wind and Warriors. The trope continued onward riding towards Castle Town, when the two remaining groups came out of hiding.

“Wind... Warriors.... Sky....” Twilight mumbled, his hands shaking. Wild kept his face cold and hard, watching as the Wild Hunt rode onward.

“We have to get to Castle Town,” Wild said, forcing Twilight onto his feet. “If we’re indoors, we’re safe. Outside is the worst possible place to be right now.”

Time bit his lip and nodded. “We’ll trust your judgment.” Four nodded and they began their trek.

━━━XxX━━━

Legend hugged Hyrule as they sat below the window while Hyrule writhed in his arm from the pain. They’d come across a small group of bokoblins, which would’ve been an easy battle if they weren’t in such a panicked state. Hyrule got shot with an arrow in his leg, and Legend had to support him as they quickly hobbled to the nearest house. They sat listening to the sobbing and screaming of the souls and demons trapped in the horrific darkness. Legend wondered if Sky was among them, and stifled a sob.

The area suddenly grew unnaturally quiet, and Legend peeked out the window to check for safety. The moon was still an unsettling shade of bright red, and Legend could see why they called it a blood moon. The entirety of Castle Town was silent, despite the noises that could be heard just moments ago. There was nothing in site. Legend sighed and slumped back down.

“Do you think it’s gone?” Hyrule whispered through a thick layer of pain. Legend shook his head.

“I hope. We can’t stay here either way, your leg is bleeding badly. We’ve got to find the others.”

“B- but if it’s out there, then- then,” the traveler stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Legend shushed him and pulled him closer.

“We’ll be alright, I promise. We’ll be alright.”

After a few minutes, Legend helped Hyrule to his feet, keeping a shoulder under his arm, and led him out of the ruins of a house they were hiding in. They began walking towards the broken gate to the town when a high pitched screech broke the silence of the night.

Legend turned his head quickly and spotted the Wild Hunt barreling towards them, headed by a large cloaked man on a glowing white horse. His eyes gleamed red with evil as the two terrified heroes tried their hardest to run.

“Fuck it,” Legend said, placing Hyrule behind some ruins before he ran back out to face the demons head on.

“LEGEND!” Hyrule yelled, grabbing his wounded leg. He watched as his friend pulled out his fire rod, gearing up for an attack. Legend said a quick prayer to the goddess he always loathed and closed his eyes, preparing to blast away the darkness or be swallowed by it. He then heard a shrill whistle from above him.

He looked up and spotted Wild, who was sailing above the mass with Time hanging on, whistling loudly. The mob of demons followed the two heroes as they landed several meters away from Legend and Hyrule. They both stared in shock when Twilight and Four ran to their sides.

“Hey, are you two ok?” Four asked, before spotting Hyrule’s wound.

“Other than that, we’re fine,” Legend responded, suddenly out of breath. Twilight caught him as he fell over, and he looked around. “Wind and Warriors.” Twilight looked down and shook his head, and Legend cursed under his breath. He turned his attention back to Wild and Time, who were planning something.

“What are they doing?”

Twilight’s gaze turned hard. “I don’t know, they wouldn’t tell me. Whatever it is must be dangerous though, because Wild gave me his Sheikah Slate before he left.”

Legend watched as Time pulled... something out of his pack. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but he could feel it was powerful. Even the word powerful was an understatement. It radiated something nonhuman, more akin to a god than even a spirit. Wild was wearing the heaviest set of armor he had, and ran as far as he could. Legend shuddered as Time screamed.

A burst of white light suddenly sprung from where the Hero of Time was standing, and in his place was a hulking, white haired man with a helix shaped blade. Legend felt the magic of the man, no, the deity, as he unsheathed his sword and stepped into the darkness. The being engulfed him, wailing with chilling glee at its glorious kill, before a bright slice of white cut through it. Several more slices appeared on its body, and the Wild Hunt gave an unearthly cry of pain, writhing and raging against its assailant. Then, in another burst of light, it vanished.

The deity stood where the monster had once been, surrounded by three unconscious bodies that Legend could tell were Wind, Warriors, and Sky. He nearly cried with joy, and Twilight called out. The deity turned to the four heroes in the distance and began stalking towards them. Despite being their savior, Legend couldn’t help but feel the cold sensation of fear spread through his body. He was paralyzed, like prey being watched by an overwhelmingly dangerous predator.

Wild suddenly tackled the man with a yelp, wrestling with him on the floor before ripping something off its face that caused it to scream. When it stopped, Wild backed off and helped him to his feet, and the deity was replaced with Time. The older man carried Warriors and Sky on his shoulders, while Wild carried Wind. They walked over to the others and set the three unconscious boys down. They stood in silence for several minutes.

“Care to explain what in the fucking hell just happened?” Legend spat, crossing his arms. Wild sighed and rubbed his face.

“The Wild Hunt. It started appearing during the rare blood moons after I defeated the Calamity. It only roams Hyrule Field. I’m not sure what exactly it is, but Zelda says it might be the souls of all those who were devoured by the Calamity when it first struck a hundred years ago. This was the place with the most destruction after all.”

“And what about the man?” Hyrule asked.

Wild’s eyebrows furrowed. “What man?”

“You know, the man riding the white horse who was leading the whole thing?” He scowled when Wild’s expression remained unchanged. “He wore a cloak and had bright red eyes. There’s no way you didn’t see him.”

Twilight gave him a look. “I didn’t see anything besides whatever it was Wild and Time were doing. What was that by the way?”

Time averted his gaze while Wild exhaled tiredly. They had seemingly switched personalities.

“That was... something that should never be used,” Wild stated simply. Legend hated the answer, but there were more pressing matters.

“Will they be okay?” Four asked after wrapping Hyrule’s leg and checking the other three.

“They’ll be fine, just spooked,” Wild responded. “Getting devoured by the Wild Hunt is not a fun time.”

Twilight’s eyes narrowed. “So you’ve been attacked by it before then?” Wild gave a pained look as Twilight proceeded to go into a long rant about how reckless he is, while Time helped Four tend to the unconscious heroes.

Legend felt the prickling heat of a stare on his neck and whipped his head around to scan the horizon. Sitting there, floating high above the middle of the field, was the cloaked man, sitting on his white stead. Blinding fear coursed through Legend’s body as he watched the man right straight towards him. He opened his mouth to call for help, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. Just as the now white moon fell into place directly behind the man, he vanished. Legend hyperventilated, catching Time’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Legend?”

The veteran hero shook his head and cast his gaze back to the spot the cloaked man was. Whatever it was, Legend didn’t care.

He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 1am because the idea sounded very halloweeny. Just a quick one shot for the holiday!


End file.
